Zhang YiXing
by Dirly Kim
Summary: "Jika aku tetap bersama mu hanya menimbulkan sebuah kesakitan bagi ku, maka aku akan memilih berhenti bersama mu dengan perlahan."-Yi Xing-


A / N : Ini hanya sebuah cerita yang terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu, dan saya lupa apa nama lagu itu. Dan semoga kalian menikmati karya tidak jelas ini. OneShoot.

* * *

"Jika aku tetap bersama mu hanya menimbulkan sebuah kesakitan bagi ku, maka aku akan memilih berhenti bersama mu dengan perlahan."-Yi Xing-

* * *

**Zhang YiXing**

**.**

**.**

Air sungai kecil di belakang taman kanak-kanak di dekat apartementya mengalir lamban, air jernih seperti kaca memantulkan gambaran wajahnya. Suara kicau burung hutan meyamarkan desiran angin di sekitarnya, membasahi tangannya dengan air sungai yang dingin di pagi hari. Yixing menikmati kesendiriannya saat ini tanpa ada keributan, atau pun tatapan orang-orang sekitarnya. Mendudukan diri di pinggir sungai Yixing tidak takut celana miliknya akan kotor atau basah sedikit pun, kakinya ia culupkan di dalam air. Rasa dinginnya lebih terasa dari pada tangannya tadi, mengayunkan kaki didalam air perlahan matanya menerawang jauh atas pemikirannya yang melayang kearah belakang untuk memutar segala kenangannya bersama sang kekasih dulu sebelum semuanya berakhir.

_Tawa rendah dari Sehun menggema dikoridor universitas tempatnya menunutut ilmu, Yixing yang berada disamping Sehun sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Kekasihnya ini jarang sekali tertawa walau ada, tawanya hanyalah sebuah kekehan kecil seperti sekarang itu pun karena tingkah konyol Yixing yang menirukan suara _Donald duck _tokoh _Disney_. _

"_Suara yang tadi seperti suara tikus terjepit pintu hahaha…"Sehun masih saja tertewa disela perkataannya, merengut tak suka Yixing menepuk pundak Sehun cukup keras untuk menghentikan tawa Sehun. Menjulurkan lidahnya, Yixing menikmati wajah kesal Sehun akibat pukulannya barusan. _

"_Kau tega sekali pada kekasih mu ini."Sehun memberikan wajah memalesnya yang membuat Yixing tergelak melihat betapa buruknya wajah itu-menurutnya-, mengedikan bahu acuh tak acuh Yixing meninggalkan Sehun dibelakangnya. _

"_Cepat albino aku tak ingin terlambat masuk kelas gara-gara menghabiskan waktu ku untuk menunggu mu berjalan seperti putri kerajaan dongeng."Yixing berseru, langkahnya memang terbilang cukup jauh dari posisi Sehun yang hanya diam marah padanya. Medengarkan gerutuan Sehun dari belakang Yixing tertawa tanpa suara, Yixing tahu bahwa Sehun paling tak suka jika ia di sama-samakan dengan putri negeri dongeng. Melirik kesamping Yixing mendapati Sehun yang merengut tak suka mendegar perkataannya._

"_Perkataan itu pantas untuk mu bukan untuk ku yang sempurna bagaikan pangeran ini."_

_Yixing menikan alisnya, Sehun benar-benar memiliki tingkat pede yang melebih Changmin hyung kelurga jauh dari ibunya. Mengehentikan langkah Sehun dengan berdiri didepannya, Yixing mendongkkan kepalanya untuk menatap kekasihnya itu._

"_Hei Oh Sehun sadarlah kau bahwa ketempanan mu itu masih jauh kalah dengan ketampanan ku."Yixing sendiri jauh memiliki ke pedean yang sangat parah dari pada Sehun sebenarnya. Sehun tertawa kembali setelah mengamati Yixing dengan lekat._

"_Tampan dari mana? Dari sedotan yang tanpa lubang baru itu benar."Yixing merengut tak suka, tangannya memukul kening Sehun dengan suka cita lalu segera berlari menjauh dari Sehun yang murka._

Yixing tersenyum kecil mengingat ocehan tak pentingnya dengan Sehun dulu, Yixing dan Sehun sama-sama memiliki kepedan yang tingkat tinggi ketika mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kenangan itu terlalu manis baginya hingga tanpa ia sadar semuanya berakhir dengan menyakitkan baginya seorang, Zhang Yixing.

_Malam itu salju turun dengan tenang di pertengahan bulan desember sebelum menyambut natal, Yixing yang berjalan menghabiskan waktunya mencari hadiah natal untuk Sehun dengan ditemani Chanyeol yang tengah melakukan pergerakan yang sama denganya -mentapa sepatu keluaran terbaru yang di incar Sehun sebelum sepatu itu di luncurkan kepasaran-. Menatap Chanyeol yang menatapnya balik Yixing meminta pendapat akan hadianya nanti._

"_Bagus sih tapi itu mahal Yixing."Chanyeol berucap matanya menatap harga yang ada tergantung di sisi sepatu itu. Yixing membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol, menjauh dari toko sepatu Yixing memikirkan hadiah yang bisa berarti bagi Sehun untuk selamanya. _

"_Kenapa kamu tidak memberikan sebuah cincin saja yang beranisial nama kalian berdua."Chanyeol memberi saran sesuai dengan pemikirannya mengangguk setuju ia meminta Chanyeol menunjukan tempat pembuatan cicin yang khusus mengukir nama di cincin yang dipesan. Mengikuti langkah panjang Chanyeol yang kini berhenti di salah satu toko cincin, Yixing banyak melihat gadis-gadis remaja tengah asik memilih cincin di dalam toko tersebut._

"_Ayo masuk."ajak Chanyeol lalu menariknya masuk kedalam, di dalam toko,disana mereka langsung disambut hangat terutama Chanyeol yang mengenal lama pemilik toko itu. Berbincang sedikit jenis cincin yang cocok untuknya dan Sehun, akhirnya ia diberi cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih dengan ukiran namanya dan Sehun 'S&Y'. Yixing cukup bersyukur bahwa cincin ini diberikan untuknya tanpa membayar ,padahal ia sedang tidak di fase mengerit uang. Tapi jika di pikirkan lagi itu tidak menjadi masalah. Berjalan keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan Chanyeol sejak dari tadi memintannya untuk berhenti sejenak di café langganan pacar Chanyeol yang juga berkeja di cafe itu, Yixing tahu Chanyeol sudah seminggu lebih tidak bertemu dengan pacarnya. Cukup mengerti akan keadaan temannya akhirnya Yixing mau menemani Chanyeol, tidak tertalalu jauh sebenarnya café tempat pacarnya Chanyeol tersebut. _

_Memasuki café, Yixing disambut oleh lagu jazz dari band luar. Lagu ini Yixing kenal dengan judul I remember dari mocca, melantuntkan lagu yang diputar menemani malam bersalju Yixing membiarkan Chanyeol pergi ke bagian dalam café. Dari tempat ia duduknya yang berada di pojok Yixing dapat mempertahatiakan sekitarnya, di pojok ini Yixing seakan tersembunyi. Mengeluarkan handphone miliknya setelah memesan segelas kopi hangat Yixing segera mengirim pesan kepada Sehun._

_**To : Sehun sang putri dongeng**_

_**Malam nantal nanti apa kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama kembali?**_

_Yixing tidak terlalu membutuhkan waktu lama menunggu balasan dari Sehun._

_**From : Sehun sang putri dongeng**_

_**Itu akan selalu bisa zhangzang ;)**_

_Yixing tertawa pelan saat membaca balasan Sehun yang memanggilnya dengan nama marganya, kebiasaan Sehun benar-benar tidak menghilang sejak dulu. Berterimakasih pada pelayan café Yixing menikmati kopi miliknya dengan tenang sambil menatap keluar jendela, pandangan diluar sangan monoton : orang berlalu lalang dengan jaket tebal ada yang bersama ibunya, atau kekasihnya seprti yang Yixing lihat sekarang. Disana dieberang jalan dari café tempatnya menghangatkan diri ada dua orang yang memiliki tinggi badan yang mencolok tengah berduan dengan tangan yang berkaitan satu sama lain rambut mereka terlihat unik di tambah yang paling tinggi rambutnya seperti milik Sehun kekasihnya._

_Puk_

_Tepukkan berasal dari belakangnya mengagetkan Yixing, menengok kebelakang Yixing mendapatkan Chanyeol berdiri dihadapannya dengan cengiran yang lebar. Menggeleng pelan Yixing menyuruh Chanyeol duduk didepannnya._

"_Serius sekali kamu, Yixing."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Ya, apa sih yang kamu lihat?"Chanyeol bertanya penasaran padanya. Mata besar Chanyeol mengarah ketempat ia memandang dan seperkian detik setelah itu mata besar Chanyeol membesar kaget._

"_Kenapa? Kamu iri dengan dua pasangan diluar sana?"_

"_Yixing itu bukannya Sehun?"pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Yixing mau tak mau menatap kembali dengan sepsasang kekasih di seberang sana dan Yixing baru menyadarinya bahwa itu benar…_

_Sehun_

_Kekasihnya_

_Diseberang sana ia sekarang bisa melihat jelas bahwa itu Sehun, tergagap tangan Yixing segera mengambil handphone-nya dan mengirim pesan singkat kepada Sehun untuk membuktikannya._

"_Yixing."Chanyeol bergumam pelan, "Itu sungguh Sehun lihat mantel yang orang itu gunakan berlambang Yi nama tengah mu."lanjut Chanyeol,memejamkan matanya Yixing kembali memusatkan matanya pada dua pasangan diluar sana yang seprtinya sedang menunggu bus, tidak mau mengakuinya bahwa kata Chanyeol kembali benar mata Yixing membesar sebelum kembali normal._

"_Yixing, are you oke?"Chanyeol akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannyak ketika menatap pemadangan diluar sana, Sehun dengan kekasihnya-selingkuhannya- tengah bercumbu._

"…"

"_Yixi-."_

"_Aku ingin pulang."_

_Chanyeol yang menyaksikan perubahan intonasi suara Yixing segera mengiyakan perkataan Yixing. Membawa Yixing keluar dari pintu lain Chaneyeol meyempatkan diri meminjam mobil milik kekasinya untuk mengantar Yixing. Selama dipelajaran Yixing hanya diam saja, nada dering bahwa panggilan masusk ia biarkan begitu saja tanpa ada niatan untuk mengangkatnya. Menghentikan mobil diapartemnet tempat Yixing tinggal Chanyeol menwarkan diri untuk mengantarYixing kedalam apartemennta sebelum Yixing menoloknya dengan suara yang pelan menandakan bahwa Yixing butuh sendiri saat ini. Memperhatika Yixing hingga menghilang di dalam gedung apartement Chanyeol barulah melajukan mobilnya kembali ketempat pacarnya._

Tepukan pelan dipunggung Yixing membuyarkan pemikirannya kembali terbang ke masa lalu, menegok kebelakang Yixing menemukan wanita cantik tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. Wanita itu bernama Victoria Song yang menjadi guru di taman kanak-kanak ini,.

"Ini sudah waktunya mengajar Lay mari masuk kedalam."

Victoria adalah wanita yang penuh kelembutan, wanita ini tidak hanya cantik diluar saja akan tetapi didalam pun ia memiliki kecantikan tersebut. Mengangguk mengerti Yixing berjalan mengikuti langkah Victoria yang menuju kedalam gedung taman kanak-kanak. Di dalam gedung ia disambut dengan penuh semangat oleh anak-anak berusia 5 tahunan.

"Lay ge."seruan penuh semangat mampu menciptakan senyum kecil dari bibir Yixing. Menyapa semua anak di depannya Yixing mulai menistruksikan anak-anak untuk memasuki kelas untuk belajar dan dipatuhi dengan benar.

"Kadang aku penasaran siapakah wanita yang beruntung menjadi kekasih mu, Lay."Victoria berkata tangannya menepuk pundak Lay dan menghilang di balik pintu kelas meningglkan Yixing yang memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Memasuki kelas di ruangan sebelah Yixing akan kembali hangat pada semua anak-anak mansi ini.

"Lay ge mari kita menyanyi."seru anak beralis tebal yang Yixing kenal bernama Lee HoYa. Mengiyakan mereka semua menyakin lagu gembiran yang sesuai umur anak tersebut.

Ditempat ini pula Yixing memiliki kehidupan baru yang lebih menenangkan, tanpa perlu merasakan apa yang namanya sakit hati akan perselingkuhan Sehun. Yixing mengeplakan tangannya di balik kantung celan sambil menjaga suaranya. Disini ia hidup bersama sepupunya ZhouMi yang menikah dengan Victoria, ZhouMi adalah orang yang beruntung menurutnya karena bisa hidup semati bersama Victoria dalam sebuah ikatan sacral atas nama pernikahan yang disaksiakan oleh pendeta dan para tamu undangan. Menarik nafasnya akhirnya lagu yangYixing nyanyikan bersama anak-anak ini selesai dan pelajaran membaca pun mulai dilaksanakan, disela mengajarnya Yixing berdoa ingin memiliki kehidupan bahagian layaknya sepupunya itu. Senyum kecil terukir dibibirnya, dari luar kaca kelas Victoria dan ZhouMi pun ikut tersenyum melihat kebahagian baru Yixing.

"Vic, jika aku berada diposisinya mungkin aku akan memutuskan bunuh diri."ZhouMi merangkul bahu istrinya yang tertawa pelan.

"Tapi syukurnya itu bukan kamu. Aku berharap Yixing akan mendapatkan pasangan yang terbaik baginya."

"Kau tahu Vic, mungkin anak yang bernama Sehun itu berna-benar bodoh hingga berani menduakan Yixing tanpa adanya alasan yang benar."

"Ya kamu benar, Mi. Tapi itu sudah menjadi masa lalu dan akan tetap seperti itu."

ZhouMi tersenyum melihat sang istri, Victoria benar-benar peduli pada orang sekitarnya tanpa kenal siapa pun jikaia bisa membantunya.

* * *

The end

* * *

A / N : Gantung? atau jeleka? saya ingin tahu maka dari itu mari review.


End file.
